Senbazuru
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: Weeks pass with no change and still, Shinichi continues on with a prayer on his lips for each and every crane.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or it's characters.

**A/N:** For the CoAi Week 2019 on tumblr.

August 26th - **Day 2**: **Wish** / Dream

* * *

**Senbazuru**

* * *

It starts out simple, whimsical even.

He's reading a case file and feeling stuck, his hand unconsciously grabs a balled up document that he's planning to throw out and tears it into neat squares. Fingers twist and press, wrist turning until a clumsy looking paper crane sits on top of the library table.

A blink and Shinichi finds his mind has cleared, deducing the key evidence with a flourish.

Soon, it becomes a habit. Shinichi wonders what his brain finds so relaxing about origami or even that of paper cranes. His head turns to the side to rest on top of his knees that he's pulled up, gives a slow blink at Agasa-hakase's window that he can see from his seat.

Ah.

Haibara.

Now that he thinks about it, Haibara kinda reminds him of a crane; elegant and beautiful.

Vision blurry, he turns away.

Right...he hasn't visit for three days now. Not since the doctors gave him the news.

...That won't do. Hospitals are lonely and he's come to really hate leaving Haibara alone.

Taking his files and torn papers, Shinichi shoves them into his bag and makes his way to the hospital.

Weaving through the familiar corridors of white washed walls, Shinichi slides opened the door to Haibara's private room and shuts it with a soft click. There's some fresh flowers on the bedside table that he knows are from Jodie-sensei and Haibara's favourite throw blanket from Agasa-hakase.

Very few people know that Haibara is in a coma and Shinichi hopes it'll stay that way.

While the war against Them is over, they still don't exactly have the okay for having Haibara out in the opened yet; seeing that Haibara is one of the few agents that defected from Them and still being alive and all that. Well, as far as anyone's concern, Shinichi is sure as hell gonna make sure Haibara _stays_ alive.

He dumps his bag on the floor and drags the overbed table to him and gets to work.

Hours pass as he finds clues and leads. Cleaning up the mess that They left behind is troublesome and a chore but Shinichi would be damned if he would ever let those bastards fall through the cracks. Not after all that they've done.

Not after almost killing Haibara.

Through it all, he folds paper cranes. One after another.

It's illogical and superstitious but for every crane, Shinichi feels his heart beat a little stronger, a litter more hopeful for each tiny bird.

Days pass and his new routine follows him into his daily life. Ran and Sonoko are confused at his habit but he doesn't pay it much mind, finding comfort in the simple task. He does it at school, home and even at the MPD whenever he has to do paperwork after a case. Some offered their help but he always politely and firmly turned them down. This is something he wants to do on his own; with his own two hands. It's nothing elaborate but for all of his clumsiness in showing his gratitude, he can do this much.

A gift.

A small, insignificant gift for the woman who risked her life for him and brought him home as himself instead of the child he masqueraded as.

For every crane, Shinichi inadvertently finds himself leaving a prayer behind. For longevity and happiness and hope. All for the woman lying prone in her hospital bed. Haibara...or is it Miyano now since she took the antidote before confronting Gin? Either way, his partner has lost too much and if he can give something back to her, he would. Though for now, sitting by her bedside, Shinichi folds cranes of different shapes and colours then, weaves them together; hoping that his wish would be granted once completed.

Sometimes, he talks. Other times, he doesn't. Silence has never bothered them; their understanding of one another came surprisingly easy despite their volatile start. Shinichi always makes sure to update Miyano about their kids (the Tantei-dan kinda are at this point now) and reassures the biochemist that Agasa-hakase is well and doing his best to follow her health plan for him.

Weeks pass with no change and still, Shinichi continues on with a prayer on his lips for each and every crane.

Shinichi doesn't pause his life. That would be an insult to Miyano and all of the people that fought in the war against Them. But he doesn't forget. He comes by every evening at sunset and leaves when visiting hours end like clockwork. There's only a handful of people who knows where he goes everyday.

His parents. Agasa-hakase. Furuya and of course, the FBI he's been working with.

He'll never risk Miyano's safety again after the last time in Kyōtō. Considering that mishap had the unfortunate consequences of having Rum's attention on him and in turn, those he's sworn to protect, well, Shinichi is more than willing to stick to the shadows until Miyano can make her own decision about her situation.

Still, Sonoko's snooping is a bit of a pain though, and he knows that Ran is concerned about him despite the distance between them since he came back. They tried to continue dating and make it work but...in the end, he couldn't bring himself to tell Ran about the details of what happened with Them despite the fact that Ran knows about Conan now.

Like he thought, it was the deal breaker between them. It stings but honestly, he's just grateful that Ran still cares and doesn't hate him after lying to her about Conan for so long.

Maybe they can try again once they've sort themselves out. But right now, all Shinichi wants is for all the people he cares about to be whole and hale again.

"Geez," he mutters, folding another crane before letting it join its brethren. "You better appreciate this, Yawny. I think I'm even seeing these things in my sleep. Hell, is it even possible to do origami while sleeping?"

"...since it's a stupid talent, I'd say the chances are quite high simply because it's you."

Shinichi snorts. "Rude."

"Says...the obnoxious Imp."

Silence settles again and—

"Holy shit."

Shinichi almost gives himself whiplash when his head snaps to the bed and sees amused turquoise eyes laughing at him.

"Haibara..." Then he shakes himself before rising from his seat to sit beside the biochemist on the edge of the bed. "Miyano...?"

Haibara gives him a faint smirk. "Miyano's fine. I think we...both know that part in my is over now."

"Safety reasons," he agrees with a nod. "Yeah, I know."

Hai— Miyano still looks too pale for his liking. And parched.

Oh, right. Coma.

Shinichi thinks his brain is still trying to play catch up. He hasn't been sleeping well lately.

Once the scientist has something to drink, Miyano gives him a critical look. "You look terrible. I bet even more than me."

He really must be sleep deprived if he misses this woman's snark.

"Lies," he refutes with a cheeky grin; the first one in ages. "You haven't seen a mirror so there's no way you'd know I'm worse."

"Fool, I don't need to. Not when you look like a breeze could knock you over."

His grin widens. "Again with the lies."

"Now you look deranged." Miyano then looks at the cranes, eyes softening before her smirk turns teasing when she spots the random piles of origami strewn haphazardly in her room. "You better clean that up. Honestly, what are you, seven?"

Rolling his eyes, Shinichi sticks his tongue out.

"Oh, that's mature."

"Shut up," he grumbles, trying and failing to hide the happy grin that's threatening to split his face in two. Shinichi jerks a thumb to his epic crane army. "I made these for you, y'know."

"I can see that." Miyano finds his hand and catches it with her own. Shinichi clutches onto the biochemist like a lifeline. "Did you reached a thousand?"

"I think so." Shinichi looks around at the piles, shrugging with a sort of carefree attitude that makes his shoulders feel lighter. "You're awake aren't you?"

Miyano scoffs, incredulous. "You wasted your wish on me?"

"It's not a waste, barou." The words comes out sharp and firm, before he relaxes and leans forward to hover over Miyano so that he can catch the scientist's eyes. "It'll never be a waste to want you happy and safe. To want you home."

Miyano holds his gaze, the coolness in her eyes melting into something grateful and fond. "...Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shinichi pulls away then, waves a hand to Miyano as he climbs onto the bed. "Now, scoot over."

Miyano gives him a suspicious and incredulous glare. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm happy that you're finally awake so I wanna give you a hug," he states matter-a-factly, rolling his eyes.

The deadpanned stare Miyano sends him is familiar and dearly missed. "And you want me to scoot over because...?"

"Because I miss you and I'm exhausted and I just wanna sleep." Shinichi makes a shooing motion with his hand, impatient. "So, scoot."

Letting out a long suffering sigh, Miyano obliges until there's enough space for a tight fit. Strangely, it makes him wish that he's Conan sized again so that they can rest comfortably. Oh, well.

He slides under the covers and immediately wraps his arms around Miyano in a tight embrace, tucking his face into Miyano's neck to hide the tears in his eyes.

A hand is placed on his head and he hears Miyano letting out an amused huff. "Ugh, incorrigible."

"Well, you're infuriating so we're even."

"...miss you too," Miyano eventually says after a moment of comfortable silence, shifting until she lies on her side to cradle his head. It causes more tears to flow. "Tadaima, Kudou-kun."

Shinichi lets out a sob, nodding and holding onto Miyano closer in bone deep relief. "Okaeri, Miyano."

A thousand prayers; all for a single wish that finally came true.


End file.
